


Sunset

by ZhaoYan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoYan/pseuds/ZhaoYan
Summary: 一篇小甜饼XD
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Sunset

克劳利喜欢日落。

按理说，恶魔是不该“喜欢”什么东西的，但克劳利不一样，用哈斯塔的话说就是“他在人间待得太久了”。他喜欢很多东西，喜欢酒、喜欢皇后乐队、喜欢他的宾利车、喜欢日落——还喜欢亚兹拉斐尔，当然，最后两个爱好之间有着不得不说的联系。

克劳利在很久之前就喜欢日落，也在很久之前就喜欢亚兹拉斐尔，他拒绝承认一见钟情这种事会发生在自己身上，然而事实如此，不可辩驳。

克劳利第一次溜进伊甸园，正好是日落时分。他悄悄爬上城墙，看见亚兹拉斐尔站在那里，目不转睛地欣赏夕阳。

“真美啊。”天使突然开口，克劳利吓了一跳，以为他发现自己了。

结果天使只是在自言自语。

“等会一定要告诉亚当和夏娃，他们不能亲眼看到这样的景象真是太遗憾了。”

克劳利险些摔下城墙，这个天使和他想象中差得太远，他以为自己会碰上一个板着脸端着剑24小时看守东门的对手，没想到这个对手呆愣愣傻乎乎，喜欢看一个落下去的大火球，还会和人类聊天。

克劳利满意地点点头，看来这份差事比预想的轻松许多。

他跟在天使后面爬下城墙，躲在阴影里看着两个人类迎上来打招呼，显然已经同天使相熟。

“亚兹拉斐尔，快给我们讲讲今天在上面看到了什么？”

原来他叫亚兹拉斐尔，克劳利暗暗记下。

“我看到了日落。”

“日落到底是什么样的？我们只见过太阳在头顶的样子。”

“噢，很美，”亚兹拉斐尔笑道，“一望无际的荒漠上，夕阳孤单地落下，天边被落日的余晖染红，接着又变成温和的紫红色。可惜今天没看到晚霞，要是正好有云，那么一大片云都会被染上红色的霞光……”

亚兹拉斐尔的语调温和平缓，像在给孩子们念故事书，克劳利不觉也投入到他的讲述中去，刚才觉得了无趣味的画面变得波澜壮阔起来，突然间他也能感受到日落的美了。

操蛋的狗血剧情就这么发生，他，克劳利，一个如假包换的恶魔，对日落一见钟情，对亚兹拉斐尔一见钟情，尽管他自己都没有意识到。

他越发频繁地溜进园子去，静静缩在角落里听着亚兹拉斐尔给人类讲述墙外的世界，他不由想到如果亚兹拉斐尔是个人类，那他一定会成为一个声名鹊起的吟游诗人，他实在不明白天使怎么就能把外面光秃秃的沙漠和普普通通的四条河讲得那么有吸引力。

等他终于决定开始执行任务的时候，这项工作已经变得不能更轻松了，亚兹拉斐尔天天这么绘声绘色地给人类讲外面的事情，他们心里想不向往都难，克劳利只是随便怂恿几句，他们的好奇心就再也控制不住。

任务圆满完成，克劳利不得不回地狱汇报一趟，他猜天使此刻一定会因为失职而垂头丧气，他有些罪恶地想，这个时候趁虚而入，或许能连天使也一道引诱了。

上次他高估了亚兹拉斐尔，这次他似乎低估了他，天使站在城墙上看向远去的亚当和夏娃，一点儿都没有惊慌。克劳利慢悠悠爬上去，用日落作为搭讪的开场。一开口他就后悔了，自己未免表现得太没见过世面。

他又不是没见过日落，过去他帮着造星的时候，也在别的行星上见过恒星落下地平线——这东西在哪儿都一样。彼时他站在被岩浆包裹的滚烫的不规则大球上，看着炽热耀眼的恒星落下去，说不上美，实在是说不上美，他只觉得热得慌。那他为什么又会喜欢地球上的日落，连搭讪都要用日落开场？难道岩浆冷却形成地壳地幔地核之后，这场面就变得有吸引力了吗？无论如何，总不能是因为天使温柔的神情和那几句话。

他们的第一次对话短暂地结束，克劳利真不知道自己到底是高估还是低估天使了：这家伙有胆子把人类放出去，又傻到把自己的火焰剑送给他们；对他这个恶魔不是没有戒心，又愿意伸出翅膀给他遮风挡雨。

他忽然觉得也许天使根本不需要他诱惑。

总之他们就这么认识了，最初的很长一段时间他们都没什么事要做，克劳利干脆常常爬上城墙和天使一起看日落，刚开始亚兹拉斐尔有些僵硬，时间长了也放松下来，克劳利甚至觉得他们已经成了“朋友”。

“你知道我喜欢的部分是什么吗？”某天亚兹拉斐尔突然问。

“晚霞？”

“不是，”天使摇摇头，“我最喜欢的是知道太阳在落下之后还会再度升起，驱走寒冷和黑暗，带来温暖与生机。”

克劳利笑笑，把一句“我更希望太阳永远留在黑暗里”咽了回去。

“是啊，”他说，“蛇最喜欢暖和的地方。”

彼时他不知道涌上心头的酸涩是因为什么，他只是清晰地认识到，自己和天使从根本上是不同的。他喜欢日落，是因为在那一瞬间光明与黑暗交汇，甚至会被黑暗融合、吞没，而亚兹拉斐尔却更期待第二天重新升起的太阳。

后来克劳利读到一首诗，在他明白自己爱上亚兹拉斐尔之后。那首诗说太阳落入地平线像投进爱人的怀抱，这种比喻引得许多人类赞美，但克劳利只觉得蠢透了。地球和太阳之间隔了1.5亿千米，上帝在安排天使们造星的时候已经把距离规定得很清楚，1.5亿千米，哪怕地球转到近日点也还有1.471亿千米，那是光要走八分钟的距离，是人类光靠脚永远走不到的距离。隔得那么远，太阳甚至都不知道地球的存在、更不可能与暮色下黑漆漆的地面相爱。

他很清楚，从他坠落的那一刻起，他和亚兹拉斐尔就不再属于同一个世界。他还记得坠入硫磺池的瞬间，烈焰张牙舞爪地吞噬他的翅膀，他听到无数扭曲的嘶吼，还有羽毛燃烧发出的噼里啪啦的声音，空气中充斥着恶臭和血腥。他皱皱眉，还顾得上自娱自乐地想，原来我们烧着了不是烤鸡的味道。

他是属于地狱的恶魔，那里肮脏、腥臭、堕落，永不见天日，比夜晚的大地还要黯淡阴沉，而亚兹拉斐尔，他所属的天堂有多敞亮自不用说，亚兹拉斐尔就像明亮热烈的太阳，源源不断散发出光和热，万物都被他无差别地照亮。太阳投向八大行星的光都是一样的，你不能说它更偏爱地球，只是地球刚好处在合适的距离而已。他和亚兹拉斐尔也是这样，他只是刚好在他身边。尽管他们在彼此身边待了六千年，尽管天堂和地狱总部的大门只隔了一扇玻璃，可他们之间，天堂和地狱之间，只差那么一点点，却是无数个1.5亿千米的距离。

克劳利再没和亚兹拉斐尔一起看过日落，他喜欢自己找个安静的地方，看着太阳一点点没入沙丘。他喜欢看天色一点点暗下去，直到最后一点余晖也被黑暗吞噬，只有在那一瞬间，他会幻想亚兹拉斐尔坐在他身边，他拉住他的手，天使的脸会红得像天边的霞光，太阳缓缓沉下去，天使也慢慢向他靠近，最终投入他的怀抱。他们会拥抱、接吻，赤囫裸相待，天使的白色羽翼会被他的黑色翅膀包裹，他要把天使揉进身体里，他要把他的太阳藏起来，占据他所有的光，他希望亚兹拉斐尔是只属于他的，他不愿看到他那样慷慨地向每一个人散发光芒，他是个恶魔，自私点也是理所应当。

有好几次克劳利都以为自己的幻想就要成真。在罗马的时候他还没敢想那么多；1023年他们能达成偷懒协议已经让他非常惊喜；1601年天使邀请他去看莎士比亚那次他以为自己有戏，结果天使一本正经和哈姆雷特的演员说他们不认识；1793年他救出天使的时候，他的心又跟着天使眼里被强行压制的惊喜一起沉了下去。

他看日落的地方从沙丘变成山，山又变成海，海又变成森林，森林变成木屋，木屋变成砖房，砖房变成烟囱和高楼，这时他不得不爬上楼顶才能完整地看一次日落，太阳还常常被浓烟遮蔽，他觉得没劲，渐渐地也就不看了。

从烟囱里钻出来的黑烟让他厌恶，不过这并不妨碍他汇报工作时把人类的污染行为归功于自己，为此得到一次嘉奖。这时他惊讶地发现自己得到奖励也高兴不起来了，这个世上好像没有能再让他感兴趣的东西。

克劳利回到人间，看什么都觉得无聊，头一次感到无比困倦。他打了个长长的哈欠，意识到他都快忘了自己是条蛇了，于是把最近的反常归咎于没睡够。他采购了一大堆食物（1832年他为自己的决策感到后悔，他本可以美美睡上一觉，却被迫起来上了趟厕所，早知道不该吃那么多），吃完后倒在床上弥补他这么多年错过的冬眠。

1862年他终于睡醒了，醒来之后却发现自己并没有像预想的那样恢复正常，反而更觉空虚。他约亚兹拉斐尔在圣詹姆斯公园见面，打算跟他要一瓶圣水，他其实不是想着要死的，只是觉得手上拿着这样东西安心些。天使想都没想就拒绝说圣水会毁了他的时候他其实还有点小开心，结果天使下一句就说了“通敌”。亚兹拉斐尔总是这样，在他以为他们已经很靠近的时候撞破他的梦，让他看清他们之间的距离，他几乎要怀疑天使会读心了。

那天他们不欢而散。不给就不给吧，反正克劳利也真没打算去死，要是因为生无可恋就要自杀的话，那么恐怕整个地狱的恶魔都得集体自尽。想到这儿克劳利又豁然开朗，是啊，反正他是恶魔，本来就不该喜欢什么东西。他决定回归本性，做一个标准的没有感情的恶魔，结果没做几年就被迫冲进教堂营救亚兹拉斐尔了。

克劳利放弃挣扎，克制情感的日子实在太难受。自我开导是他的强项，他仔细想了想，觉得这也不是什么丢脸的事，就大大方方在心里承认自己爱上亚兹拉斐尔了，并且悲惨地爱而不得。他接着想到搞一杯圣水的紧迫性，毕竟这种事情被发现了可不是闹着玩的，亚兹拉斐尔坚决反对的态度已经摆明，他干脆自己谋划起来。

结果当他的计划万事俱备只欠东风，亚兹拉斐尔又出现了，给他送来一杯圣水。克劳利愣在驾驶座上握着保温杯，宾利随着亚兹拉斐尔关门的动作轻轻晃了一下，克劳利发现自己好像从来没有看懂过天使。如果亚兹拉斐尔心里从来没有特别关注过他，又为什么总是那么在意他的安危？如果他心里对他也有不一样的感情，又为什么总在交汇的前一秒转身离去？他们俩可真像地球和太阳，他在天使身旁环绕，难得绕到近日点短暂地挨近，又被迫沿着既定的轨道远离。

克劳利回到公寓，坐在沙发上对着保温杯冥思苦想，可他实在想不明白，感情本来就超出了恶魔的认知范畴。他摇摇头，小心翼翼把保温杯收进保险柜里。近也好，远也好，只要他还能看到亚兹拉斐尔的光就足够了。

上帝喜欢安排奇妙的转机。就在克劳利已经放弃幻想亚兹拉斐尔会和他在一起的时候，他在电视上看到了纪录片里的日落。他发誓他只是那么随意一换台，就看到一轮红日缓缓没入撒哈拉沙漠的地平线。他想起第一次城墙上看到的日落，那时的场景也是这样，最初的生命还被关在伊甸园里，墙外是荒芜的世界，没有云也没有风，那个红色的火球就这么孤零零地、悄无声息地沉下去。克劳利忽地想起，最开始他不就是觉得这幅场景太过单调，才对天使的赞叹嗤之以鼻吗？可是，太阳的确是孤单的，它照耀着的所有事物，包括日落时分被染红的云霞，从来都不是它的伙伴，它只能在1.5亿千米外的黑暗里孤寂地发光，永远不知道在遥远的地方有人被它照亮。

亚兹拉斐尔在人间这么多年，做了这么多善事，可对这个世界来说他从来只是个过客，他不会被留在任何一个人的记忆中，不会被写进任何一本书里，他施放的每一个奇迹都像阳光洒下，人们只感受到温暖，却没几个人正眼去看给予他们温暖的太阳。

克劳利的心狠狠跳了一下，这是否意味着亚兹拉斐尔也是孤单的？他不敢想，再想下去他就会忍不住认为他才是唯一能陪在天使身边的那个人，他不敢再抱有期冀。

当天晚上他就接到电话，被叫去接受把撒旦之子送到人间的神圣任务。他把婴儿送进修道院，只犹豫了一秒就把车停在路边找电话亭。他们还是约在圣詹姆斯公园，天使一如既往地拒绝与他合作，又一如既往地经不住美食的诱惑，最后他们在书店库房里喝得烂醉。克劳利一直是知道天使和他一样喜欢这个世界的，但他一直以为这不过是他们众多分歧中一个难得的小小共同点罢了，可是他在被酒精搅得乱糟糟的脑子里艰难地过了一遍，突然意识到他们的共同之处好像是多于不同的。亚兹拉斐尔说自己需要醒酒，他也紧跟着把酒精排出去，这东西实在容易害人瞎想。

接下来的十一年简直像做梦，他们从没那么长时间待在一起过。头五年他们常常聚在一起商量要怎么教育这个孩子，虽然每次都争执不下，但至少见面频率前所未有的高；接下来他们在同一个屋檐下给男孩做保姆和园丁，又在同一个屋檐下给男孩做家教，之后又一起暗中观察这个孩子，几乎可以说是形影不离。在这十一年里亚兹拉斐尔没再提起他们之间的鸿沟，如果说之前克劳利只是因为喜欢人类而不太希望天堂和地狱开战，那么现在他就是单纯地不想他和亚兹拉斐尔之间再度泾渭分明而拼命阻止末日之战的降临了。

可想而知克劳利发现自己弄错孩子时有多懊恼，他就这么亲手断送了他和天使再靠近一步的可能。修道院的线索断得太干净，他想都不想就打算带着天使远走高飞，他以为经过这十一年，天使已经和他站在同一边了，可他还是错了，错得彻底。亚兹拉斐尔斩钉截铁地说他们从不属于同一阵营，克劳利听见幻梦崩塌的声音，他真是太蠢了，蠢透了，之前的十一年只不过是个持续得稍微长些的近日点，时间到了他们终究要沿着各自的轨迹渐行渐远，他不死心地又试了一次，在书店门口截住天使试图让他跟自己走，可天使还是毫不犹豫地拒绝。

活该你孤单，他愤愤地绝尘而去，像这样傻乎乎的太阳就该孤单一辈子。

他没想到亚兹拉斐尔会打电话来，还是在这么不合适的时候，天使一定遇到了麻烦，他匆匆搞定了哈斯塔就往书店赶，完全忘记自己不久前还信誓旦旦要抛下天使远走高飞。他在熊熊燃烧的烈火里怒吼，这一定是天堂干的好事，他怎么就没想到天堂也会来找天使的麻烦？他无比后悔自己没把天使敲晕了带走，他真不该赌气的。

克劳利以为一切就要这么完了，末日之战马上爆发，但他不关心天堂还是地狱赢了，他决定留在人间和这里一起毁灭，做第一个因为生无可恋自杀的恶魔，说不准还会因为这事在地狱里流芳千古——或者遗臭万年，反正都差不多。但是亚兹拉斐尔没有死，亚兹拉斐尔来找他了，生活突然有了希望，连哈斯塔再次来找麻烦都没能影响他的好心情，他开着车风风火火赶到塔特菲尔德，决心无论如何都要阻止末日。

当亚兹拉斐尔用再也不理他作为“威胁”的时候，克劳利终于明白自己彻底没救了，因为这句话他居然可以连撒旦都不怕，他想自己这辈子注定就栽在亚兹拉斐尔这儿了。

尘埃落定后正是日暮时分，空军基地周围没有障碍物，他们干脆就地坐下欣赏落日。

“天使，你还记得当年你告诉我你最喜欢日落的哪一部分吗？”克劳利喝了一口酒，把瓶子递给亚兹拉斐尔。

“记得，怎么了？”亚兹拉斐尔接过酒瓶，擦了擦瓶口。

“当时你没有问我最喜欢哪一部分。”克劳利看到他的动作，自嘲地笑笑。

“我以为恶魔不会喜欢什么东西？”亚兹拉斐尔有些惊讶。

“噢，我喜欢的东西多了。”克劳利道，“我最喜欢太阳完全没入地平线的那一瞬间，每次我都会幻想那是光明投入黑暗的怀抱。但是我又最恨这一瞬间，因为我知道太阳根本不可能奔向大地，实际上只是地球在自转而已，他们中间隔着十万八千里呢。”

“为什么突然说这个？”

“你不明白吗？”克劳利盯着他看。

“我不明白。”亚兹拉斐尔飞快地避开他的目光。

“大地敞开双臂迎接太阳，太阳却从来不知道大地的存在，这不是一件悲哀的事情吗？”

“我觉得不是。”亚兹拉斐尔小声说，“也许太阳知道。”

这回轮到克劳利瞪大眼睛。

“也许太阳一直都知道，它只是觉得距离太远没有可能，干脆装作不知道。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”克劳利放声大笑，“亚兹拉斐尔，你真是个蠢天使。”

亚兹拉斐尔的脸比晚霞还要红了。

他们没再说话，看着夕阳落下去，克劳利悄悄挪近，亚兹拉斐尔没有躲开，他们并肩挨在一起。

“如果你愿意，可以去我那儿待一晚。” 

“我不觉得我的阵营会乐意我那么做的。”

“我们不需要再各自为阵了，”克劳利耸耸肩，“我们属于自己的阵营。”

亚兹拉斐尔跟着他上了大巴，克劳利伸出一只手，天使自觉地牵住，克劳利没忍住笑出了声。亚兹拉斐尔瞪了他一眼，试图把手抽走，却被他紧紧拽住。

“我永远不会放手的。”克劳利半开玩笑半认真地说。

亚兹拉斐尔把头别到一边，克劳利只看见他通红的耳朵尖。

一进门克劳利就把亚兹拉斐尔扑到了墙上。

“你你你你你干嘛？”天使从他手臂下溜走，忙不迭从怀里掏出那则寓言，“我们应该先讨论这个！”

“你的意思是讨论完就可以干别的了？”

“我就不应该答应跟你回来！”亚兹拉斐尔怒气冲冲。

克劳利又笑，他今晚的心情实在是太好了，他托着下巴看亚兹拉斐尔一本正经研究预言，用目光描摹天使脸上的每一寸肌肤，而天使说的话一个字都没听进去。

“……所以我们应该试试。”

“嗯，你说得很对。”

“克劳利！你到底有没有在听我说话？”

“我爱你。”克劳利说。

亚兹拉斐尔僵住了，就像克劳利第一次爬上城墙坐在他身边看日落那样僵住，克劳利始终觉得僵住的天使格外可爱。

“我——”

“你还要讲我们一个是天使一个是恶魔的屁话吗？”克劳利不满地打断他，“你已经用这个借口挡开我六千年了。”

“我没打算那么说！”亚兹拉斐尔生气地抬高了音量，“我本来要说——”

克劳利耐心等着天使的下半句话，可天使憋红了脸也没憋出来，于是他故意用温柔到肉麻的语调问：

“你要说什么，我亲爱的？”

亚兹拉斐尔狠狠打了个寒战：“我的鸡皮疙瘩都快掉下地狱了！”

“这怎么了，你平常不是老叫我亲爱的吗？”

“那不一样！”亚兹拉斐尔又瞪他一眼，接着飞快地用比蚊子叫还小的声音说了一句：

“我也爱你。”

“我从前总希望太阳落下去就不要再升起，我希望它永远属于黑夜，”克劳利没头没尾地说，“但是我发现我错了，我们之间从来都没有隔得那么远。”

“你和我之间，”克劳利一把抱住亚兹拉斐尔，“只是需要有人迈出那一步而已。”

亚兹拉斐尔没有挣开，他顺从地闭上眼睛，克劳利吻了上去。

Fin.

谢谢观看(*^▽^*)


End file.
